


Unleashing the Beast

by StarvingAuthor1



Category: Furry (Fandom), 東京放課後サモナーズ | Tokyo Afterschool Summoners | Housamo
Genre: Animal Instincts, Furry, Gay, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Loss of Control, M/M, One Shot, Protected Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Self-Acceptance, Snowballing, Surprise Kissing, self reflection, versatile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarvingAuthor1/pseuds/StarvingAuthor1
Summary: Nomad asks Macan for advice,and they end up having sex......so yeah, enjoy!
Relationships: Nomad/Macan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 13





	Unleashing the Beast

Walking down the hall of the underground coliseum was always ominous, but not today Nomad, The Jack of All Trades, had to take care of something.  
He had gone to visit Macan and under any other occasion he tried to avoid him, but he'd always end up putting him down during a rampage or something of the sort, but today was intentional.  
After what seemed like forever he made it to Macan's cell,where Macan was doing pull ups, but he stopped and looked directly at the tiger with a big goofy smile:"Nomad, it's you" he exclaimed in a cheery manner, "I never thought you'd visit, how are you, have you come to fight, or let me eat you"?  
"Same one track mind as always" Nomad thought to himself," Get down, I need to talk to you".  
Macan was confused to say the least "You want to talk to me?" Nomad nodded so as not to repeat himself, he was on a break, and he had to get something off his chest.  
The larger tiger got down and sat "What's up?" Nomad walked into the cell, to find that even as they both sat down he still dwarfed him in size with Macan being 7 feet and him at a mere 5'9, but he was getting distracted:"So I just wanted to know something, you were human once too, right"? "Yeah I was" "And somehow you were transformed into a tiger"? "Uh huh, what are you getting at, bro"? He allowed him to call him bro, though Nomad wasn't related to Macan, but that toger was convinced that since they met they were bonded in some way. "Well I'm gonna let you know now, I wasn't transformed by magic like you, I was experimented on as a piece of property belonging to the system ,I was sent away as an innocent man and after hours of pain and suffering woke up as this, I was poked, prodded, and tested like an animal.  
As he spoke flashbacks of his trauma appeared around him "But did anyone try to help me? Did anyone even visit me? NO, because to the world I was dead, to myself I was dead, since I escaped I swore to get revenge on the people who did this to me, and I will get my vengeance one day" by this time tears had started to roll down his face, and his tail was in a bunch, a mixture of sadness and anger filled him, and he was starting to get fired up, Macan surprisingly paid attention, Nomad continued:"I guess I want to know, how do you live with the fact that you aren't yourself, and that you don't know if you'll ever get back to who you were?"  
Macan scratches his head thinking, he then responds with:"I don't know I just do, living in the jungle for the longest time adjusted me to being a tiger, and I guess it just stuck, I'm fine with who I am". Nomad didn't understand which made him frustrated"You aren't mad, not even in the slightest at the fact that your a monster and won't ever have a normal life"? Nomad was getting extremely angry now and before long had burnt his top off.  
"Woah, chill out, look I don't have a normal life, never wanted one, but the one I have is alright, I have purpose,I even made a few friends as I am now, and I have something to keep myself busy,sure I was cursed, but there is an upside to everything really, I mean you want revenge right"?  
"Yeah I do" "Well then use what you got you are stronger then an human now with the teeth and claws, and you can use fire and stuff, that's awesome".  
Nomad wiped his face with his scarf of course he knew this already, but to hear Macan came to the same conclusion made him feel sick at first" I refuse to become what they made me" Macn shook his head amd brought him back by placing his large hand on his head,"Bro i'll be frank ;what it sounds like is you don't know how to embrace the tiger inside your soul".  
"What do you mean" Nomad calmed down a second, unsure of what Macan meant.  
"Well we used to have just a human soul, but since we became tigers, we now have 2 one human the other a tiger; the key to understanding yourself and like your new life I guess would be intertwining your souls, it's not easy and it won't take one day either you have to work on".  
This made Nomad laugh a bit, "I guess so, I hold too close to my past and neglect my inner tiger,where as you can't seem to tame your beast".  
They both laughed for a bit,and Macan pulled Nomad into a hug "Look Nomad, thanks for talking to me and if you ever need to talk about anything like this again, I'd be happy to".  
Nomad would not be the first to admit it, but it was nice to talk to someone who understood some of what he was going through.  
Nomad smirked and said;"No prob....Bro"  
Macan tilted his head in confusion "Did you just call me bro" "I guess I did" Nomad responded.  
All of the sudden Macan pulled Nomad into his arms again, and smelled his bare neck, he even licked it, Nomad tried to escape, but Macan was strong. "You smelled so good when you came in, bro,i'm so glad I didn't try to eat you,so.... please do me a favor and spend the night with me, I really like having you around" Macan looked into Nomad's eyes with an intent, Nomad has been flattered before, but not in this way, causing him to blush profusely.  
"Look, Macan I really can't stay I've got an hour left in my break" "Then stay for an hour, please, I promise I won't try to eat you,no matter how good you smell, or look right now, it's just that...it gets lonely down here when i'm waiting for fights, and it reminds me of how lonely I was in the jungle after I was cursed.  
Nomad had understood loneliness all too well, and decided "Okay, but just this once."  
Macan face lit up with excitement and he held him closer to him "Thank you so much bro".  
As they sat there Nomad became conscious of his lack of shirt and asked Macan to let him go, he did and Macan started to do pull ups again.  
Nomad watched him as the tiger's muscles move in perfect motions, as the sweat ran down his body Nomad felt something inside him, something wild, it told him to give into his desire, his lust; this voice was different, it came from down inside, he began to grow hard, his eyes were so focused on him, that he didn't even hear Macan speak, "BRO"!  
Nomad snapped back into reality and Macan asked again" I asked what are you starin' at me for"? Nomad didn't say anything for once he acted on his primal instincts.  
He wrapped his arms around Macan's neck pulling him into a deep kiss,it was so sudden Macan didn't have time to react, but he slowly fell into it reciprocating the intensity, when they separated a small strand of saliva connected their tongues.  
"Wow, that was amazing" Macan said through pants his tongue sticking out, Nomad was shocked and he said "i don't know what the fuck that was, something just told me to go after you like that" "Bro, trust me that's your tiger showing, trying to get out".  
Nomad was shocked at his behavior, but that was an amazing kiss, and it got both of them fully erect, Macan's thong was barely hanging onto his crotch"Hey, bro wanna fuck around, we still have time together"Macan wrapped his tail around Nomad's waist, pulling Nomad back to him "I've never been this quick to anything like this before, and i'm normally paid, but you know what, why not"? Nomad said and buried his face into Macan's yellow striped fur on his chest taking deep inhales taking in his scent" You smell good too, bro" Macan smirked and picked up Nomad "I've been waiting for so long to have you with me like this".  
Macan carried him to his bed and laid him down spreading his legs so that he could get between them, pulling him into another kiss, Nomad felt Macan's strong arms and back, causing Macan to growl into his mouth, bringing more heat between the 2 beasts.  
"You know, you kinda taste like cigarettes, kinda smoky, it's pretty hot"Macan said, "Your'e pretty hot" Nomad blushed after saying this, flirting was never really his thing, but he meant it for once. Nomad pulled on Macan's nipples making him growl "Fuck, bro that feels good, you like my body huh" "Yeah, it's so much more muscle then I have" he started to squeeze on Macan's huge chest, it was soft, yet compact,and the fur on his chest was really soft,"Well I mean,your'e smaller, but your body is much better, I mean you've got abs" he says as he runs one of his paws through them, Nomad letting out a purr from his touch"I could never get them, so I work on everything else".  
Something about the look in their eyes, deep red and emerald green, brought them back together, and they kissed again and like before it was a powerful and dynamic kiss, Macan picked Nomad up again putting Nomad's legs around him.  
"Bro" Macan released him for a second blushing with a huge smirk on his face " Let me suck you off, I can't eat you, but I'm dying to taste you",Nomad was no longer in question of why he was doing this with Macan, instead he was enthralled by his actions and even if for once trusting his instincts"Okay, no teeth on it though".  
Nomad began to undo his pants and underwear and Macan pulled them down and off, Nomad was a good 8.5 inches(21.59 cm) in length and was fully erect"You're pretty big, Bro, but I think I got you beat in that category, wanna see"?  
"You know I do, Macan, in secret Iv'e tried to peek at you from afar, but to see your cock up close...would you let me see it" "Well since you asked so nicely" Macan undid his strings to reveal his erect 9.5 inch(24.13 centimeters) uncut member it was even thicker, Nomad gasped "Holy shit, that's amazing" Macan blushed even more "Thanks, bro".  
Almost without warning though Macan began to take Nomad's entire cock into his mouth causing Nomad to meow in pleasure, "Fuck, your mouth is so warm" he said and grabbed the back of Macan's head playing with his ears and then grabbed his head pushing his dick into Macan warm wet mouth even deeper "Fuck, so is your throat".  
Macan was enjoying himself too much, his tongue swirled around Nomad's dick, and he loved the taste of his pre-cum, "Oh shit I'm gonna cum" he said grabbing Macan's head again releasing a ton of salty cum into Macan's maw, he swallowed all of it, "Oh man, that was hot" Macan growled "Do you want me to finish you off, Macan" Nomad asked, "Of course, bro".  
Macan moved up, so his cock was in front of Nomad's face , it smelled so strong and musky, Nomad took a few sniffs before licking it,he played with Macan's dick head swirling his tongue into his foreskin, making Macan moan in pleasure, despite that Macan wanted control, so he smirked and grabbed the back of Nomad's head "Let me face fuck you, bro", Nomad simply nodded, and Macan shoved it into his mouth, at a speed that made Nomad choke at first, but as he got into it Nomad relaxed and breathed through his snout for a while taking in the large penis in his maw with a gusto.  
Macan tasted like his sweat, but his pre-cum was surprisingly sweet as it bathed his tongue, and Macan loved the way Nomad used his teeth a bit for friction, and how his tongue was smooth as butter, and the fire in Nomad's red eyes as he pumped his cock into his warm mouth.  
"Fuck bro, i'm gonna cum"! And, Macan roared as he shot his sweet load into his mouth,it was a lot, but somehow Nomad swallowed it all,both were spent,so they cuddled together and purred into each other's arms, but five minutes later both knew once was not enough, Macan brought the conversation back up with:"I want more, amd I know you do too so, Top or Bottom" he asked.  
"Doesn't matter, I've got a lot I want to do left, and plenty of time, so if it's no problem I'll take that ass ", Nomad says with a growing smirk " But before that there's something I want to try". He climbed onto Macan and sandwhiched his dick between Macan's large pecs:"Flex for me" Macan complied and Nomad began thrust a few times, the sensation was both soft and firm,it was also incredibly satisfying to have his dick near Macan's face, but it would have been better with some lube. "Okay, that feels pretty good, but not what I want" and so he gets up, and in a commanding tone says "hang your ass off the bed, and spread your legs, I'm not going in dry".  
Macan did so shaking his tail seductively, Nomad knelt down, Macan had a great ass, it was very strong, but definitely softer than the rest of his muscles,he grabbed both cheeks and push them apart revealing Macan's hole, it was small for his body size, Nomad slowly pushed his tongue into it, making Macan push him into his ass further, "Fuck, bro don't stop yet, it feels so good".  
Nomad got into the swing of things,maneuvering his tongue through the inner linings of the burly tiger, while jerking him off,and bobbing his head into Macan's hole.  
Macan loved the sounds he made, as well as every sensation, then Nomad stopped,"Got protection"?  
Nomad was confused,"Like armor"? This made Nomad laugh, and he grabbed 2 condoms from his wallet,"Look, I even have one in your size" and he put it to the side as he unpacked the rolled guard, he applied the latex onto his erect penis, and was almost ready, until "Hey could I keep my loincloth on, it's like my good luck charm" Nomad looked at the green tattered cloth, "Okay, if you want just try not to go berserk".  
To tease him he grinded his cock over Macan's crack a few times, making Macan say "Please, just fuck me, bro"  
Nomad knelt down, lined up his cock with Macan's hole"You ready, bro" Macan nodded, and Nomad pressed his head inside it was warmer then his mouth and a snug tightness overtook him, as he slowly inserted his length, to his surprise though Macan backed up taking his entire penis in, causing them to both moan in pleasure.

Nomad was surprised but, then he saw Macan's satisfied face and asked"Do you want me gentle or rough"? "Ravish me, make me scream, I want to feel the tiger when you fuck me,bro" Nomad obliged puling out nearly then ramming back into Macan, as Macan growled out in pleasure Nomad thrusts grew in speed and power,"Fuck your'e so tight, arch your back" Macan complies, as he feels Nomad go deeper somehow, he moans loudly as the speed of Nomad only goes faster, Nomad grabs Macan's tail and strokes it making Macan moan even louder, he is dripping pre- cum all over the floor, as Nomad felt so good inside him.  
Almost 5 minutes have passed and Nomad gets an idea, "Hey i'm doing all the work, why don't you give it a try"?  
He pulls out, and Macan moans again"What'd you have in mind"?  
"Well, how about you ride me for a bit, I heard the fan base adores you as a power bottom, let's see what you got" he says laying on the bed as they change , Macan laughs heartily as he lines up Nomad's dick"You sure about this bro, I could crush you if I wanted to" "I can handle it, besides no one has lasted this long when I fuck them, I'm ready to get off".  
Macan smirks and slowly sits on Nomad's dick till it reaches his hilt Macan purrs, and starting slowly begins to bounce on him, he speeds up to a point where his hips are a blur and his dick flopped everytime he bounced as well as his pecs. Macan was in complete control, and was loving it!  
Nomad had his hands over his face because he didn't want Macan to see him, but Macan moved his hand to see just how heavily Nomad was blushing"Like my ass, bro, because it sure likes you" he says between pants"Fuck...you feel great, Macan go faster" Macan obliges and Nomad screams out in pleasure, Macan spins around still bouncing on Nomad's length to let Nomad have free reign of his ass, though he had all the power, Macan loved the feeling of Nomad ramming his prostate,but he wasn't done yet; he flipped around and grabbed Nomad's shoulders, taking a long look at his eyes"Bro, you've got such a cute face, too bad i'm about to cum all over it" he never once stopped pounding him"Hngh...I'm close too, Macan, don't stop"!  
The sounds of the slapping and grunts of the beasts went on for a few more minutes till Macan started to roar and shot 4 long ropes of cum all over Nomad's fur, at the same time Nomad shot into the condom pressing into Macan's prostate again causing Macan to shoot 2 more times.  
They could only stare at each other and breath for a while before they could speak,"That was hhuh...awesome" Macan said before climbing off and he began to clean off Nomad, and he took off the condom lapping at Nomad's messy dick after he finished he pulled Nomad into a kiss as their cum swirled into their mouths.  
As they released they swallowed the strong cocktail of love juice"That didn't taste too bad"  
"Damn, You still want me to top you, bro" Macan asked, at this point Nomad was spent, but still something told him he was still unsatisfied which is exactly why he asked:"You still want to top, Macan, I won't stop you" Macan grabbed him pulling him into his arms,"thought you'd never ask, bro" he lifted Nomad's body and turned him around :"Grab the bar and stick your ass out",Nomad complied as he got up grabbing the bar closest to the wall, and arched his back to stick out his ass"Damn, bro you have a nice ass" before Nomad could react Macan knelt down and stuck his really long, wet, thick tongue into his rear causing to cry out:"Fuck", it went really far up and got into all the right spots, leaving Nomad to pant and moan as Macan only kept going.  
As he pulled out Macan as he wiped the drool of his face said:"So tasty,so fucking tight" his loincloth began to glow a bit,Macan got off the floor and put on the condom trying his best to imitate what he saw Nomad do and lined himself up to Nomad his chest pressed against his back,"How bad should I wreck you" he whispered into his ear, Nomad reached around to kiss him again not as long, but to show he was ready"Do your worst, oaf"he whispered back grabbing the bar.  
As Macan didn't need further instructions and plowed into Nomad, which made him roar from deep down inside"Ahhhh....yeah just like that". Macan kept going plowing harder, and gaining speed, this was when the beast inside Macan awoke, his grip tightened and he was much roughr,that was when Nomad noticed that Macan's artifact had activated, he turned and saw his eyes were glowing a green of the jungle his beast comes from.  
Macan, acting on instinct, then grabbed Nomad and they dropped to the floor, where he spun Nomad around with his legs wrapped around his waist so he could look at his face"Such a pretty face" he said never stopping his thrusting,Nomad grabbed onto him moaning and groaning, and despite his speed and power never felt pain from Macan," love the sounds you make, they sound delicious,and as I fuck you I can.feel your tiger growingI knew it was in there"Macan nipped Nomad's neck, causing him to moan louder as he is plowed. Just then his body warmed up and a small burst of flame overtook him"MM..SO WARM" was Macan's only reaction, just then Macan lost his smile"Let's get serious now,"br /> He then felt Macan stand back up and and began to pick him up and drop him on his dick like a cock sleeve once again Macan had full control,all Nomad could do was yell out in pleasure"Oh fuck, Bro i'm so close,"Bro, don't pass out yet" Macan said dropping him on the bed and him into another blockbuster kiss, as he moaned into Macan's mouth and they both released at the same time this time for what seemed like forever.  
Both of them out of breath, Macan pulled him into his body, and look, Macan came back into consciousness.  
He looked at the situation and knew they finished, he scratched his head"Was I too rough?". Nomad chuffs"Bro you fucked me and you don't even remember it...". Normally Nomad would be lecturing him, but for once he cut the large dummy some slack"Well you did fuck me pretty good" Macan smiled at the respond. He got rid on the condom and Nomad licked the cum off Macan's sweaty body, smiling the whole time.  
Nomad let out a yawn"Hey, remember when I said I had an hour,well I guess I could spend the night, bro,I'm spent, and so are you,wanna take a nap"?  
They kissed again softly this time and curled up into each other Macan only smiled and said"Sure, thing bro".  
"Look, this was really fun, ill admit,but promise me this won't become a thing" Macan was confused"The Talking or the sex"? "Both" Macan looked a bit downhearted "Oh..really, okay, but maybe once a month we could"? "I...." Nomad thought about it, and was pretty fun "I guess, but no funny buisness, now move over". Nomad curled up into Macan and purred a bit, and somehow their tails had curled around each other, Macan licked Nomad on the snout and smiled pulling him closer"It's so nice to be here with you, like this, it reminds me that people can be good if you don't eat them" Nomad laughs a bit. Now Nomad would never admit this, but it felt so nice to be in the arms of the larger tiger,he might have been a great friend, if he weren't so dense, for now he would enjoy this "altercation" he has had, but it makes him wonder what came over him and how he could learn to control that surge he felt,it was something he'd have to figure out in the morning though. For now he took the part of little spoon, and wrapped himself in Macan's large warm arms. And the drift of sleep overtook the 2 naked tigers.

Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for 500+ Hits on "My Big Wolfie"
> 
> I plan to do one of these every milestone I hit, and 500 people read it, that's crazy, so I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
